


Erik and T'Challa Meet Again

by TheVoiceless_Invisible



Series: After Thanos' (Stupid) Snap [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, all is pain, thanos can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceless_Invisible/pseuds/TheVoiceless_Invisible
Summary: Erik and T'Challa meet again and though the king has wanted to have a conversation with his cousin again, he'd thought it be a long time off.





	Erik and T'Challa Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to assume for the purposes of this story that the snap actually killed peeps

“Wow cuz you must’ve really fucked up.” Erik sits on the ledge, running a hand along the spine of his jaguar companion as he stares out at the horizon. The sun sits at a semi-circle, burning bright and huge on the well vegetated plane, and T’Challa can’t tell if it is rising or setting. “Should’ve just let me take over and kept your ass below those falls.”  
“Why am I here?” T’Challa asks instead of acknowledging his cousin’s spiteful taunts.  
“You’re dead.”  
“Yes, I’ve managed to put that together but I should be in the ancestral plane with those who held the title of king and protector before me.”   
“I was a king.” Erik reminds, the bitter sound of the words making the reign seem more like an ailment than a blessing.   
“For a week, and your intentions were far from keeping Wakanda protected. We aren’t the same.” T’Challa defends, unwilling to admit the real reason he wants to be with the other former leaders. As guardians of Wakanda in life, they are given the ability to watch over their kingdom in death; T’Challa desperately wants to know how his home has fared after the battle with Thanos.  
“Oh but we are. Don’t you get it?” Erik points at the fascinating horizon. “We’re in the land of the undecided; those people who came here with unresolved baggage that we need to cope with. Like this sun that can’t decide whether to rise or set.”  
“You got all of that from the sun?”  
“Nah, there was a dude here when I first died; kinda helped him make his decision.” Erik explains light heartedly.   
“So there is a way to leave. Why have you stayed?” Erik’s jaw tightens - face going grim and resigned.  
“Sunsets stop seeming so beautiful when you stare at the same one long enough.” Erik turns to his cousin, the first time they’ve made eye contact since their battle. “So what about you cuz? Seemed like a pretty resolutely holy man when you stabbed me through the heart. What have you still got to figure out?” T’Challa doesn’t answer because he can’t. He doesn’t know what he’s yet to decide on and he shrugs to indicate that. “Well then you might as well make yourself comfortable until you figure out...what you need to figure out.” Erik pats the ground next to him and T’Challa joins his cousin sitting against the rock face.


End file.
